


Unexpected Love

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Awkward.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cause it's a love story you don't see coming. Jake/Jenna. Mentions of Jenna/Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Awkward goes to MTV Network and whoever else owns this! I still feel iffy about this story, so I might come back and edit this story again.

High school love story. That is what this tale isn't. It's not a tale about how two people fall madly in love with. No, that story or relationship is how Jenna fell in love with Matt.

Nor is this story about Jenna and Matt. Actually this story is how it ends and how sometimes the one you love is just right there (and sometimes true love does not equal to hormonal teenage love).

Jenna always thought that Matt was her one true love, her prince, her guy who would walk down the aisle for, and the guy that deflowered her. Then again, there's always something to be said about first love. And that's all Matt will ever be to her. Matt, of course, wanted to try to hide their relationship in high school, which Jenna never understood. Jenna gave a lay down to Matt, either they could not hide their relationship or they won't be in a relationship at all. Matt told her he couldn't be in a relationship because of his status, and since, he cared too much about what other people thought of him she decided that the best thing she learned was how to find a guy who loved her just for her and respected her.

But first love, no matter is just the first love. And Jenna never expected that her guy, her one true love, would actually be a guy that she knew from high school. Jenna never expected that Jake would come into the picture and take her breathe away.

When he kissed her, the first time, when she was in love with Matt, her heart must have been high or something, because hear heart was beating so fast and quickly.

Jenna never expected to have so many things that she liked about Jake. Nor did she see Jake as her husband in her wedding. But there he is.

There's something about high school romance that doesn't work, but Jenna had Jake as a friend first, and he was there with her throughout her hardships with Matt.

There love isn't a cliche story, but a love story that Jenna didn't see coming, but she loves him and he loves her. And that's all that matters in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
